


Dangerous

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [38]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: (is that what its called?), Getting Together, M/M, Mission Fic, Reverse-verse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Harry is not good at hiding his crush on Agent Galahad. Not at all.





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Field agent Hamish and quartermaster Harry

“Perfect as always, Agent Galahad,” Harry says, leaning back in his chair and closing out the visual window on the screen. He doesn’t need it anymore, now that his agent is safely back on the Kingsman jet. Galahad will have a few nasty bruises where a handful of bullets struck his shoulder, but otherwise he should be fine.

In his ear, Galahad purrs, “I aim to please.”

Harry shifts uncomfortably. Galahad’s accent does things to him, and the bastard knows it too. He doesn’t talk much, but when he does…Harry remembers a particular mission where Galahad had charmed his way past four different guards – one of which insisted on giving Galahad a very thorough “pat down” and still hadn’t managed to find any of the weapons on his person - and then succeeded in talking a very uptight heiress into a threesome with her arms-dealing boyfriend. As the handler assigned to the mission, Harry had listened to all of it, done something slightly stupid, and had not been able to look Galahad in the eye for a few weeks.

“Cat got your tongue?” Galahad teases. “Now’s not the time to start being shy, Harry. Are you this cagey with the other agents?”

Harry clears his throat. “The other agents don’t usually insist on talking to me after they’ve completed the mission, Agent Galahad.”

“Hamish, Harry,” Galahad says. “We’ve known each other how long? I think we’re on a first name basis at this point.”

“That’s not-“

“Professional?” Galahad teases. “You call Alistair by his name. You call Merlin Walter, and even Vivian doesn’t dare do that. This isn’t about being professional. This is about me.”

Harry doesn’t have a good response to that. Galahad...Hamish isn’t an idiot. He’s a secret agent, trained to notice details, and he is very good at his job. Harry flirts casually with most of the agents over the coms. It’s just something he does, and something he doesn’t dare to with Hamish for fear of making his interest a little too obvious. He’s not quite sure where Hamish falls, sexuality-wise (see previous reference to mission), and while Harry is completely comfortable being out and proud, he’s also not keen to get beaten for flirting with a straight man. More so than that, he’s not willing to lose his tentative friendship with Hamish over it.

If he can just get over this stupid crush, he thinks they could become very close friends indeed.

“Harry?” Hamish asks, and his voice is softer now. “Are you still with me?”

“Always,” Harry says instinctively, and Hamish chuckles.

“Does ‘always’ include tonight?” he asks. “Say, eight o’clock? I can’t cook for shit, but I know this incredible Italian restaurant a couple blocks from my flat.”

“What?”

“If you decide to stop watching me and actually do something, then I’ll be there. Eight o’clock.” The line goes dead and Harry stares at his monitor in shock.

The restaurant isn’t hard to find; all the agents’ addresses are in the system, and from there it’s just a process of elimination. Harry watches from across the street for several minutes before he feels a tap and his shoulder and jumps.

“Boo.” Hamish grins and him, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He’s not dressed in a standard Kingsman suit; he’s wearing a leather jacket over a black shirt that stretches rather enticingly over his defined chest.

Harry is not drooling. Instead, he takes in several gulping breathes as his heart rate slows back to a normal level. “You startled me.”

“I thought it was your job to observe.”

“And yours is to sneak into places, when you’re not doing it by screwing everyone on security detail.” Harry winces, because he can hear the touch of bitterness in his voice.

Hamish tilts his head, “It’s just for work, Harry. It doesn’t mean anything. Do you honestly think I would have asked you out if it did?”

“And that’s what this is? You asking me out?”

“I thought that was obvious.”

“I’m just…clarifying.”

Hamish cups his chin, turning Harry’s head so that he has to look at him, and Harry’s startled by the intensity of his gaze. He’s used to being the one watching, and to have Hamish watch him feels almost wrong, dangerous in a ways he can’t put into words.

Slowly, Hamish says, “Harry, I routinely entrust my life to you. I know you like me. At least, I know you find me physically attractive.” Harry flushes, and Hamish grins. “So. I figure, if I can trust you with my life, I can take a chance on trusting you with my heart. What do you think?”

“I think that’s one of the cheesiest lines I’ve ever heard.” But he’s grinning like an idiot.

Hamish offers Harry his arm, and gestures towards the restaurant, “Shall we, then?”

“Why not,” Harry says. After all, it’s just dinner. How dangerous can it be?


End file.
